Par delà les verres teintés
by Metastases
Summary: Vous pensez tout connaître de l'illustre Patron... et si vous vous trompiez ? Après tout... qui peut se vanter d'avoir entrevu ses yeux, miroirs de son âme, et y avoir percé tous les secrets qu'ils renferment ? -Rating M juste par prévention pour le moment -.


Je le regarde. Je l'observe avec attention, ce jeune garçon dont les iris céruléens, dénués de toute vilenie, me rappellent la pureté d'un ciel d'été sans nuage. Il se tient là, juste devant moi, et me fixe également avec cette curiosité timide propre aux enfants de son âge. Il ne doit, d'ailleurs, pas avoir de plus de six ans. Néanmoins, étrangement, son regard est aussi vide qu'un gouffre béant, une fosse infinie, à l'intérieur desquels on ne trouve que Néant abyssal et Obscurité absolue... la vérité ne pouvant y être décelée tant il semble s'efforcer de la dissimuler aux yeux du monde avec rage et désespoir, seules émotions qui paraissent encore l'animer.

Son air est sombre, à l'image d'une nuit sans astre, et son teint blême est comparable à celui d'un spectre tourmenté, errant sur terre sans jamais pouvoir accéder au repos éternel. L'absence de lueur dans les profondeurs cristallines de ses prunelles me révèle intimement qu'il a grandement souffert des vicissitudes de la vie, lesquelles lui ont visiblement fait perdre toute chaleur humaine, toute candeur puritaine. À présent déchue, son âme, si on en juge le reflet altéré que renvoient ses yeux à l'univers tout entier, flirte désormais avec l'Obscurité, devenue sa plus fidèle alliée mais également son unique demeure.

Il me sourit, puisant sa force je ne sais où pour le faire.

Son esquisse, presque imperceptible, est dépourvue de joie. Ses lèvres fines sont pincées, gercées, légèrement bleutées, attestant de ce fait de la froideur qui ne cesse de dévorer chaque parcelle de son être, le plongeant au cœur d'un hiver sans fin. Je ne peux que répondre d'un air penaud face à cette manifestation ; le voir telle l'image blafarde d'un mirage d'autrefois me touche au plus haut point, m'emplissant d'une tristesse indéfinie, d'une peine inexplicable. Me sentant comme impliqué par son chagrin palpable et guidé par un élan de soutien, j'étends lentement ma main en sa direction, désireux de lui apporter mon aide ainsi que tout mon piètre réconfort. Mais peut-on réellement porter secours à un enfant brisé par l'ignominie des adultes ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne peux me pencher davantage sur cette interrogation puisque déjà mes doigts entrent en contact avec une surface plane, lisse et glacée. Je cligne des yeux, déglutissant avec difficulté tandis qu'une boule se forme au fond de ma gorge, m'empêchant presque de respirer. Mon esprit fait le lien entre ce que je vois, ce que je ressens et ce que je sais. Et c'est suffoquant, le regard brouillé et les poumons brûlant, que je perçois la course effrénée d'une larme unique le long de ma joue. Je la laisse fuir, ne trouvant pas l'énergie pour l'effacer. En parallèle, l'enfant, plus courageux, essuie rageusement la même perle humide vagabondant sur ses traits angéliques.

Après quelques instants d'immobilisme que nous avons tous les deux observé, l'illusion de mon enfance perdue redresse la tête en ma direction, m'adressant un regard blessé ; qu'est-il devenu, lui autrefois si innocent ? Certainement tout ce qu'il a toujours méprisé et haï... Un goût amer en bouche, je me détourne vivement du miroir afin de mettre un terme à ce désordre intérieur. Mais Lui, Il ne l'entend pas de cette oreille et poursuit en un murmure à peine audible ; oh bon sang, Octave, qu'as-tu fais de moi ?

Les mains plaquées contre mes tempes et mes doigts se crispant sur mes mèches couleur ébène, j'essaye désespérément de faire taire Sa voix, l'enfouissant au plus profond de mon subconscient malade. Ce que je peux maudire ces moments de trouble où mon humanité, que j'ai passé tant d'années à refouler, reprend le dessus sur moi. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que les fantômes d'autrefois reviennent me hanter de la sorte durant mes nuits d'insomnie, détruisant sans vergogne l'image de l'homme intouchable que je me suis forgée au fil du temps ? Ne peut-on donc jamais se délester de nos chaînes ou même se délivrer de nos peines ?

Agacé de ne trouver aucune réponse à mes questionnements, je quitte précipitamment la salle de bain ; traversant mon appartement luxueux de la banlieue Parisienne à grandes enjambées, je finis par passer le seuil de ma porte d'entrée. Bien décidé, comme d'habitude, à noyer dans la débauche et la perversité le souvenir déplaisant de ce foutu gamin aux yeux clairs, je viens placer mes lunettes de soleil sur l'arrête de mon nez ; enfin, le miroir de mon âme recouvre sa prison en verres fumés alors que je renoue avec mon animosité.

Humant l'air frais du soir, j'adresse aux Ténèbres qui m'entourent un sourire amical ; outre cette petite anecdote déplorable, il est inutile de vous dire que le reste de la soirée sera des plus jouissives. . .

* * *

><p><strong>Alors voilà... ceci était mon premier essai hasardeux sur ce site.<strong>

**En espérant que ça vous a plu malgré le caractère humain que j'ai donné à l'illustre Patron de la web série SLG.**

**Ps : Comme vous devez vous en douter, le personnage n'est pas le mien et appartient à Mathieu Sommet, naturellement. Je ne revendique aucun droit... blablabla, bref, la routine habituelle quoi !  
><strong>

**Ps 2 : Si je la poursuis, tout dépendra de vos appréciations, cette fanfiction sera basée sur l'enfance du Patron, lequel alors sera vu comme étant une personne à part entière. Il sera, ainsi, dissocié de l'esprit de Mathieu Sommet.  
><strong>

**Ps 3 : ...ceci est une console de jeux vidéo *sbaff***

**Bien à vous ~**


End file.
